Jawless vertebrates were recently demonstrated to have antigen specific receptors called variable lymphocyte receptors (VLRs). These VLRs play a role in adaptive immunity but are distinctly different from immunoglobulin-type antigen receptors found in jawed vertebrates. VLRs are clonally diverse and comprise leucine-rich repeat (LRR) modules. VLRs were previously isolated from lampreys or hagfish and are known to have a GPI anchor and be membrane bound. However, no cell lines were available for large scale VLR production because of these characteristics.